Various cosmetic base compositions are known in the art, including powders, lotions, gels, sticks and creams. While the lines of demarcation between these types of base compositions are at times inexact, each type is seen by consumers as having different positive and negative attributes. For example, powders are often viewed as drying and hard to control. Lotions can be perceived as overly wet, requiring time to dry, and can also be perceived as greasy or oily. Creams can be seen as excessively heavy. Thus, a demand exists for products that combine the positive attributes of more than one such cosmetic base, without the perceived limitations. Certain such products have been commercialized, including "dry lotions". However, no product is known that successfully provides a creamy base that has good payoff and leaves a silky, powdery finish when applied to the skin.